


The Switch

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A chance meeting in a coffee shop leads to the switching of beverages.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley & Thor
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Marvelously Magical's Roll A Thon 2020! I was given Thor, Charlie Weasley & Coffee Shop AU for the first round!
> 
> Grammarly did my beta work!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Charlie let out a sigh as he walked into his favorite coffee shop and noticed the length of the line that stood between him and the one thing that was guaranteed to wake him up in the morning. Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms over his chest and took his line. Maybe the baristas would be in a hurry today.

He chuckled to himself as he realized just how silly that thought was and shook his head. At least he'd have a good excuse for being late to the office today. As he waited his turn in line, Charlie looked around the shop, noticing the crowd gathered inside. He saw the usuals situated in their booths, enjoying a cup of coffee with a good book to read.

"Busy crowd in here today," a voice called, pulling Charlie's attention away from people watching.

"At least the line is moving," Charlie said, turning his head slowly to see who was speaking to him. The man standing behind him was a huge man with impressive muscles. Charlie chastised himself for even noticing.

"A good thing, indeed," the man said, nodding his head. After a brief moment of looking one another up and down, the man offered Charlie a hand. "My name is Thor, son of Odin. Who are you?"

Charlie looked at him for a moment with a furrowed brow before taking his hand. "Charlie, son of Arthur."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Charlie, son of Arthur," Thor replied, smiling at him. "What brings you to Old Tales this morning?"

"Probably the same thing that brings you here," Charlie chuckled, "can't start my day without a good cup of coffee."

"Next in line, please," the barista called.

"Good to meet you, Thor," Charlie said, nodding his head. He turned around and gave his order to the barista. As he walked to the end of the counter, Charlie looked back at the man he had met in line. Something was intriguing about him. Something that made Charlie interested in getting to know him a little bit better, but at the same time, he knew they would probably never run into one another again outside of this shop.

Charlie watched as Thor gave his order to the barista and then turned to make his way down to the end of the counter where Charlie was standing. A smile tugged at the corner of Charlie's lips as Thor neared him.

"So we meet again," Thor chuckled, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Se we do," Charlie laughed, nodding his head.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the pair began chatting like they had been old friends who were just meeting to catch up after a few months apart. The conversation seemed to flow naturally to anyone who happened upon them.

"Charlie. Thor," the barista called, interrupting their conversation.

Charlie smiled, turning to grab the two cups off the counter. He ignored the names on the cup and handed one to Thor.

He lifted the coffee to his lips and took a sip. Scrunching his nose at the taste, Charlie turned the cup around in his hand to look at the order. _Long black_. That wasn't right.

"I think I switched up our cups," Charlie laughed, offering his cup to Thor. "Sorry for taking a drink out of it."

"That's alright," Thor replied, happily taking the cup Charlie had offered him and handed him the other cup of coffee. "What is a latte?"

"Something that tastes better than that bloody awful sludge you ordered," Charlie said, shaking his head. "How can you drink that thing? It tastes like mud."

Thor shrugged. "To each their own, I guess. It was a pleasure meeting you, Charlie."

"Maybe we'll run into each other again," Charlie said, raising a brow as he took a sip of his latte. "Like maybe, tomorrow morning around the same time?"

Thor smiled and nodded his head. "I'll see you then. Have a good day."

"You too," Charlie replied, watching Thor walk out of the shop.


End file.
